


Hold My Hand?

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, alcohol mention, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: When you’re sick and all you want is attention and love from the one you love most.





	Hold My Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reworked and edited version. Please Enjoy!

Today was the day Palaye Royale were filming the music video for their song, You’ll Be Fine. They had a 12 hour shoot day. Half of it was to be done in the desert somewhere in California. The day prior to their music video shoot, Remington started to feel ill. Luis had spent time over at the house looking after him, keeping him company and watching Harry Potter movies with him in bed while Remington was curled up with his head on Luis’ chest.

 

The night before the video shoot, Sebastian, Daniel, Michael and Emerson, decided to have a little boys night. Play some Wii Bowling and drink. Remington told himself he wouldn’t join in, just stay upstairs curled up under his sheets and try to get a good night's sleep before the shoot. But that didn’t end up happening and Luis wasn’t there to stop him.

 

The morning of the shoot, Remington woke up feeling like absolute death - hungover and sick. Luis was the one who came in and woke him up. Since Luis was filming the behind the scenes of the music video, he made his way over to the Kropp house early in the morning. When he arrived, Sebastian and Emerson were already up, Daniel was passed out on the sofa, and Luis only assumed Michael would be asleep in his room.

 

After Luis dropped his backpack at the front door, he made his way up the stairs to the middle brother’s bedroom. He opened the door slowly, trying to keep as much light out as possible. He slipped through the door and walked over to the small ball in the middle of the queen sized bed. He crawled onto the mattress and ran a hand through Remington’s soft black hair ‘Babe?’ he asked softly, trying to keep Remington’s awakening quiet and safe.

 

Remington made a small noise that resembled a whine. Luis sighed, feeling bad for having to wake Remington up knowing he felt unwell. ‘You have to get up sweetheart, you need to get ready.’ Luis whispered to the barley-awake Remington.

 

‘No,’ Remington adjusted a little in the bed, weaving a hand out to grab Luis. ‘Stay?’ Remington asked, eyes finally opening, though he wasn’t really able to see he knew where Luis was sitting.

 

‘You have to get up. Come on, I’ll help you.’ Luis tried.  

Eventually the tired, sick, and hungover boy got out of his warm cocoon and showered ‘Lui, can you pull out my red jumpsuit?’ Luis was in Remington’s bedroom making sure he had everything for the shoot that day. Remington had taken his suit and jacket to the dry cleaners so they were all together and clean for the shoot. Luis had taken them downstairs to put with everything else going in the van with them. Once Luis got back up to Remington’s room, he got his jumpsuit from the closet and threw it on the bed. He walked into the bathroom to see Remington attempting to do his makeup. ‘Here, let me.’ Luis said, trying to take the brush from Remington’s hand. He was too tired to fight back, so Remington just leaned against the counter and let Luis put on his eyeshadow for him.

 

Luis filmed the other boys getting ready and Remington tried to get some more sleep on Emerson's bed while Emerson got prepared for the shoot.  

 

#

 

Remington's head bounced softly on the side of the van window as the band made their way through the desert, going over ditches and inconsistencies in the dirt road. For most of the ride, Remington was curled up in the back seat, knees pulled up to his chest with his eyes closed. He mumbled a couple times and Luis asked if he was okay, mid-conversation with Emerson, who was sitting beside him. Sometimes there wasn’t a reply -  if there was, it was just more incoherent mumbling. 

 

Remington tried to sleep but it was impossible. He just kept his eyes closed and hoped he wouldn’t throw up any time during this car ride.

‘Hold,’ Remington tried a couple of times. Words were hard for him right now; he felt like his whole body couldn’t move. Luis looked to him over the seat ‘Hold my hand?’ Remington asked, voice so quiet it was almost inaudible. Luis knew him well enough to almost  _ feel _ what Remington was asking for. 

 

Luis let his arm fall over the back of the seat, and Remington's smaller and softer hand slipped into his. It was nice to see a tiny shadow of a smile on Remington's lips when he held his hand. Luis squeezed it lightly to let Remington know he was going to be okay, and though Remington’s hand wasn’t really holding onto Luis’, he was trying.

‘Love you bub.’ Luis hummed over the seat. Remington didn't answer. Luis smiled, holding onto his boyfriend's hand as they made their way to the shoot’s destination. Sometimes Remington would squeeze his hand when they went over a particularly big bump or ditch, just out of shock from the impact.  

 

Even though it made Luis feel a little uneasy to see Remington feel so bad on such an important day, he just reminded himself to make the conscious effort to hug him and kiss his head, or even give him head scratches when he sat down on the rock next to him and leaned his head on him. 

 

It’s the little things.

 

‘Love you too, by the way.’ Remington said later on in the day. Luis just chuckled at him, glad to know he did hear him earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you too @lovethevoid for editing this piece with me.


End file.
